the past
by natsu'kun97
Summary: fanfic pertama, . semoga ada yang berminat lirik maupun lirik. semoga readers menyukainya, terima kasih#bungkukdalam


Gluduk bbllllaaarrr

"kyyaaa" teriak seorang gadis saat mendengar suara petir yang nyaring, dia menutup matanya dan menunduk.

"heii petir bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan " kata laki-laki bermata onix itu yang berjongkok dan mengelus rambut merah gadis itu. "jangan melihatku seperti itu" sambungnya lagi saat gadis itu menoleh dan menatap dengan wajah memelas.

"haahh kau basah kuyup, sebaiknya kau mandi aku juga basah kuyup" ucapnya lalu berdiri diikuti gadis itu.

"iya, sebaiknya kau duluan saja mandinya aku bisa menunggu" ucap gadis itu.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan lama" kata laki-laki itu lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Terjebak oleh perjanjian yang dibuat oleh dua keluarga membawa gadis berusia 16th itu dalam pilihan sulit yaitu memilih tunangan untuk menjadi suaminya kelak diantara 2 putra keluarga itu.

"aku sangat nyaman dengannya tapi aku menghargai yang satu karena dia baik padaku" gumam gadis itu "jika aku memilih dia apa dia akan mau?"

"masuklah aku sudah selesai" ucap laki-laki itu membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"baik" lalu tiba-tiba terdengar petir membuat gadis itu kaget dan memegang lengan laki-laki itu gemetaran.

Pllaaakk

Keduanya kaget, 'dia menampar tanganku?' kata gadis itu dalam hatinya. Lalu laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan gadis itu yang matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

"ada denganmu ?" Tanya laki-laki berambut panjang pada adiknya yang masuk keruangan. Tapi sang adik tidak menggubris dan terus berjalan kekamarnya.

Lalu laki-laki itu pergi kekamar mandi dan membuka pintu "aah maaf" ucapnya kaget saat melihat gadis merah itu masih berdiri di dalam kamar mandi .

"kau menangis ada apa?" tanyanya yang langsung memeluk gadis itu "pasti karena adik bodohku kan, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis"

'dia sangat baik padaku dan menganggapku sebagai wanita yang baik, dibanding dengan adiknya yang sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan padaku'

gadis itu berbalik "baiklah, aku akan memilih itachi-kun sebagai tunanganku" putus gadis itu, 'begini lebih baik, sebaiknya aku harus memberitahu sasuke-kun' sambungnya dalam hati.

"benarkah, aku akan segera memberitahu ayah" kata laki-laki itu yang memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

"sikapku tadi sangat kasar padanya" gumam laki-laki itu dalam kamar dengan mondar-mandir gelisah "aku harus minta maaf"

gadis itu berjalan dilorong menuju suatu tempat "aku harus memberitahunya" gumamnya. Lalu Dia tiba didepan kamar.

Baru saja dia akan membuka, tapi pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka "kagetnya" kata gadis itu dalam hatinya, "sasuke-kun ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" ucap gadis itu.

"aku minta maaf Karin atas kejadian tadi" potong sasuke cepat.

"eeh" gadis itu, karin kaget

"aku tidak keberatan menjadi tunanganmu, jadi manfaatkanlah waktumu untuk mengenalku " sambungnya.

"tapi ak-

"shh jangan beri jawabannya sekarang kumohon, aku sangat menyesal" potong sasuke lagi.

'apa yang harus kulakukan, sasuke-kun tidak keberatan tapi aku sudah memutuskan bahwa menerima itachi-kun sebagai tunanganku' ucap karin dalam hatinya.

Hari-hari mereka lalui, membuat perasaan karin goyah dan semakin menyukai sasuke. 'aku sangat tidak pantas menjadi menantu keluarga bangsawan seperti uchiha ini' lirih gadis itu dalam hatinya.

'tapi bagaimana nasib keluargaku nanti, jika saja aku tidak ada aku tidak akan menjadi beban bagi keluargaku' air mata mengalir dipipi karin.

"itachi-kun" panggil gadis itu, laki-laki berambut panjang itu menoleh.

"ada apa Karin-chan?" Tanya itachi yang menoleh.

"begini tentang pertunangan kita ak—"

"oh iya, aku harus memberitahu ayah" potong itachi lalu berjalan

"tunggu itachi-kun" lirih karin lalu tiba-tiba saja ambruk kelantai membuat itachi kaget.

"ada apa?" Tanya sasuke yang muncul dan melihat Karin pingsan "biar aku gendong" kata sasuke dan mendekat.

"tidak, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai tunangannya" tolak itachi membuat sasuke kaget.

Karin terbangun dan melihat wajah sasuke yang terlihat kecewa, "jadi hanya aku yang tidak diberitahu" kata sasuke, lalu melangkah pergi

"tunggu sasuke-kun" lirih Karin mencoba menahan, tapi sasuke terus berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang menangis dalam pelukan itachi.

Hari menentukan siapa yang Karin pilih sebagai tunangan tiba "segera panggil Karin-san untuk keruang keluarga" kata kepala keluarga uchiha itu, Sang pelayan menganguk dan segera pergi.

"sasuke tidak disini, berarti dia sudah tahu siapa yang terpilih" kata kepala keluarga itu.

"kyyyyaaaaaa"

Mereka kaget mendengar jeritan itu, itachi segera berlari diikuti ayah dan ibunya kesumber teriakan. "apa yang terjadi?" Tanya itachi

"Karin-sama" cicit pelayan itu, itachi segera masuk kedalam kamar Karin dan kaget melihat kondisi wanita itu.

Karin duduk bersandar disebuah kursi meja rias, dengan lengan yang sudah tersayat dan darah yang menggenang dibawah.

"apa hahh yang terjadi hahh?" Tanya sasuke yang datang dengan terengah-engah, dia langsung jatuh berlutut melihat kondisi Karin yang menggenaskan. "k-kha-karin" gumamnya

Sasuke segera mendekati Karin dan mengangkat tubuh Karin ke pangkuannya lalu memeluknya, "tidak, tidak kenapa ini bisa terjadi" ucap sasuke dengan lirih dan tetesan air mata, dia sudah kehilangan image uchihanya. Dia menangis sambil memeluk erat tubuh Karin yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sang ibu yang melihat keadaan anak bungsunya itu hanya bisa menangis dipelukan suaminya, dia tidak sanggup melihat kedua anaknya yang menangisi gadis keluarga haruno itu.

Itachi melihat secarik kertas yang sudah ternoda bercak darah diatas meja, mungkin sebuah pesan terakhir sebelum Karin memutuskan pergi.

 _Untuk keluarga uchiha yang terhormat_

 _Jika kalian membaca surat ini berarti saya sudah tidak ada, saya tidak pantas menjadi menantu keluarga uchiha sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Saya tidak bisa memilih antara kedua putra keluarga uchiha karena saya tidak pantas bersanding bersama mereka._

 _Itachi-kun sangat baik terhadap saya membuat saya sangat terhargai, saya menyayangi itachi-kun tetapi hanya sebagai kakak karena kasih sayang yang hangat telah saya dapatkan darinya._

 _Sasuke-kun maaf sebenarnya saya sangat mencintaimu hanya saja karena kebodohanku saya cepat menagmbil keputusan dan akhirnya saya menyesalinya, aku akan terus mencintaimu dimanapun saya berada kuharap kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu bahkan lebih. Kuharap kalian bisa melangkah kedepan semoga saya tidak menjadi penghambat bagi kalian_

 _Untuk tuan fugaku dan nyonya mikoto terima kasih telah menerima saya dengan baik disini, banyak sekali kenangan yang saya dapatkan dan terima kasih telah menganggap saya sebagai anak kalian, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak._

 _Karin haruno_

Selesai membaca itu itachi hanya bisa tersenyum sakit dia menyerahkan surat itu pada ayahnya, dia mendekati Karin dan mengecup kepala Karin. "ayah aku akan menangani cabang perusahaan dimexico dan bagian lainnya dieropa" setelah berkata begitu itachi keluar meninggalkan sasuke yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Karin.

13 tahun dari kejadian itu telah berlalu.

Sebuah bangunan perusahaan uchiha corp terbangun dengan megah dan menjadi perusahaan yang menguasai kerajaan uang dijepang dan menjadi salah satu perusahan yang disegani didunia.

"para direktur dari perusahan lain telah sepakat bergabung dengan kita, dan produksi akan dijalankan minggu depan" kata seorang pria berambut perak pada seorang direktur utama perusahaan itu.

"terima kasih kakashi, kau boleh keluar" ucap laki-laki itu yang masih terbilang muda.

"terima kasih sasuke-sama" lalu kakashi keluar meninggalkan direkturnya yang langsung merebahkan badannya kesandaran kursi empuknya.

Terlihat seorang gadis memasuki sebuah kawasan kampus elite, baju hitam lengan pendek dengan celana jeans hitam, dan tak lupa sepatu sport nikenya, dan sebuah topi menutupi rambutnya.

"forehead, kesini" panggil seseorang membuat gadis itu menoleh, lalu berjalan menuju orang yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa pig, aku ada kelas pagi ini" ucap gadis itu.

"hehe aku ingin minta tolong," gadis pirang itu menangkupkan dua tangannya kedepena wajah gaya memohon, "aku mau meminjam novel season terakhir dari film vampire diaires"

"hahh aku fikir kau mau apa, datang saja kerumah sebentar sore" ucap gadis itu lalu berjalan pergi,

"baiklah, jangan lupa siapkan camilan oke" teriak gadis pirang itu lalu melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas gadis itu.

"sampai jumpa lagi haruno-san" kata seorang gadis

"iya, kelas berikutnya aku akan serahkan bahannya padamu" kat agadis itu, lalu melambai pada teman satu jurusannya itu.

"sipirang itu akan pasti datang mengacau lagi" gumamnya lalu berjalan menuju mobil sportnya, dan melajukannya meninggalkan wilayah kampus.

"kau sudah pulang sasuke" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya dengan lembut.

"iya ibu, bagaimana keadaan ayah?" tanyannya yang memegang tangan ibunya.

"seperti biasa" jawab ibunya, "sebaiknya kau menyapanya" ajaknya lalu pergi kekamar dilanati dua.

"aku pulang ayah," kata sasuke, tapi tak ada jawaban dari orang yang disapa "semuanya berjalan baik diperusahaan, dan juga kakak mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan pulang" sambungnya.

"baguslah, dia sudah lama berada dinegara orang" kata sang ibu.

"kalau begitu aku akan pulang" kata sasuke membuat ibunya kecewa.

"apa kau tidak bisa makan malam disini bersama kami, dirumah yang besar ini hanya kami berdua saja rasanya sangat sepi" kata ibunya dengan mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

"maaf ibu, masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan. Lain kali saja mungkin pada saat bersama kakak" kata sasuke lalu keluar, sebenarnya sasuke tidak tega meninggalkan orang tuannyua itu hanya saja jika terlalu lama dirumah itu akan semakin membuat dirinya mengingat seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa dia lupakan.

"sudah kuduga kalian pasti akan datang kesini" kata gadis bersurai pink itu, sedang yang ditegur hanya cengengesan.

"sejak dulu rumahmu tidak berubah yah saki" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat

"hmm ini pesan dari kakek yang ingin mempertahankan gaya tradisional, jadi kami hanya merenovasi beberapa bangunan" kata sakura yang duduk disofa.

"aku sudah menemukannya" kata gadis pirang yang muncul dengan memegang novel tebal.

"kau tidak menghamburkan ino" kata sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik sedang yang ditanya hanya menganguk.

"kalian makan malam disini saja" ajak sakura "keluargaku sedang ada pesta dihotel bersama perusahaan yang lain"

"kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Tanya gadis pirang yang lain.

"kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja temari" timpal ino "kecuali bencong didunia kembali normal mungkin baru sakura akan pergi kepesta" dan penjelasan ino mendapat lemparan bantal dari sakura.

"hmm lagipula aku rindu masakan saki" kata seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"apa kau tidak dicari oleh kakakmu, kita semua tahu kalau keluargamu sangat keras" kata ino

"tidak apa, keluargaku sedang keluar negeri dan hanya aku sendiri dirumah" jawab gadis itu

"hinata kalau tidak salah berbicara tentang kakakmu sepertinya ada yang sedang kasamaran disini" goda temari yang cekikikan bersama ino.

Perhatian tertuju pada tenten yang memasang wajah bingung, "apa, kenapa kalian melihatku?" Tanya tenten.

"hmm jadi kau mau menghindar hee" kata ino yang memasang senyum liciknya, sepertinya mereka ingin mengerjai teman tomboy mereka itu.

"sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan tenten dengan kakaknya hinata dari pada dia hanya berteman dengan alat karatenya itu" usul temari.

"oh ayolah hentikan kalian" kata tenten yang sepertinya wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat acara dirumah hinata saat kakaknya sedang ada" timpal ino

"ino"

Mereka semua tertawa melihat reaksi dari tenten, mengejek teman tomboy mereka itu selalu membawa tawa.

"bagaimana kalau kita kedapur, aku ingin makan sesuatu sebelum makan malam datang" kata sakura yang berdiri.

"hmm, sekalian kita menyiapkan bahan masakan makan malam" sambung hinata.

Sasuke tiba diapartemen mewahnya, dia memilih singgah dari pada langsung kerumahnya sendiri. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"hallo, kalian datanglah ketempatku aku sedang diapartemen" kata sasuke

"….."

"hmm terserah kau sajalah" balas sasuke lalu mematikan sambungan, dia segera membuka pakaiannya dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sasuke duduk diruang santai bersama orang yang diteleponya tadi, "ooii teme, mana pancimu aku mau memasak ramenku" ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

"kau berisik dobe, carilah dilemari" jawab sasuke

"biasanya kita berkumpul dirumahmu, tumben kau berada diapartemenmu" Tanya seorang pemuda berwajah pucat, dia sakit? Atau memang seperti itu entahlah. Dan juga wajahnya selalu tersenyum.

"aku lelah dan memilih singgah lagipula sudah lama aku tidak kesini" jawab sasuke.

"kau punya wine sasuke?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah dan memiliki tato dijidatnya, memang tidak ada tempat lain selain jidat.

"periksa saja" jawab sasuke. "dan bisakah kalian berhenti bertanya, " geram sasuke.

"akhirnya selesai" ucap pemuda pirang yang muncul dari dapur dengan membawa panci panas "aku tidak berniat membaginya pada kalian"

"cihh memang siapa yang mau minta dasar durian naruto" balas pemuda pucat itu.

"hehh aku tahu niatmu itu sai, dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu dasar muka mayat" kata pemuda itu yang kita tahu bernama naruto.

"kemana siperempuan cantik itu?" Tanya pemuda merah itu yang membawa sebuah botol dan sebuah gelas.

"dia sedang berada dipesta yang membosankan " jawab pria berambut seperti nanas dan sedari tadi kerjanya hanya tidur disofa.

"shika carilah kegiatan lain selain tidur" timpal sai

"merepotkan" hanya itu balasan yang didapatnya dari laki-laki itu yang kembali tertidur.

"bwgaimhwanha bhissnishmmwu temhwe" naruto berbicara dengan ramen yang penuh dimulutnya.

"habiskan makananmu itu dobe," sasuke yang melihat naruto menjadi kesal sendiri.

Naruto menelan ramennya bulat-bulat, "bagaimana bisnismu teme?" naruto kembali bertanya.

"seperti biasa, para direktur setuju dengan rancana pembangunanku" jawab sasuke

Naruto menganguk dan kembali memakan ramennya, "bagaimana keadaan kakakmu disana, sepertinya dia betah dinegara orang lain?" Tanya sai

"dia akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini," jawab sasuke

"wahh aku harus meminta oleh-oleh dari sana" timpal naruto, sedang sasuke hanya mendecih.

"sakura apa kau ada kuliah ?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dan masih terlihat muda .

"tidak ada bu mungkin sebentar sinag, memang ada apa ?" Tanya sakura yang sedang makan snack dan nonton tv khas orang yang sedang bersantai dipagi hari.

"kakakmu menelpon dan dia bilang lupa dokumen penting yang sangat penting," jawab wanita itu, "jadi bisakah kau mengantarkannya, dia menunggumu"

"hahh dasar baka aniki," geram sakura "ya sudah hanya mengantar kan?" Tanya sakura dan dibalas angukan dari ibunya.

"baiklah" ucap sakura lalu mengambil amplop besar itu dan mengambil kunci mobilnya,

"tunggu saki, kau akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya ibunya

Sakura melihat pakaiannya, baju biru besar dan celana jeans punting warna pudar, "iya, lagipula hanya mengantar kan"

"tapi kakakmu ada diperusahaan orang lain, cepat ganti dengan yang lebih sopan. "perintah ibunya.

Sakura menghelah nafasnya "tidak mau, aku lebih suka begini. Sudah yah aku pergi bu" pamit sakura yang langsung berlari kegarasi mobilnya.

"hahh aku bingung itu anak perempuan atau anak laki-laki" gumam ibunya menggeleng lalu masuk kedalam.

"heii baka aniki kau mau membuat adik satu-satumu ini kecelakaan haah" geram sakura saat menyetir mobilnya.

"ok maaf, tapi sebaiknya kau cepat karena aku harus menyerahkan dokumen itu" balas seseorang diseberang sana.

"biaklah, lagipula aku sudah masuk parkiran" jawab sakura lalu mematikan sambungan itu dan keluar dari mobil.

Sakura melihat bangunan megah itu, "sejak kapan onii-chan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini?" Tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri "lagipula ini perusahaan siapa, aku belum pernah mendengarnya"

Sakura tidak mau berlama melihat bangunan itu, sebaiknya dia cepat jika tidak mau kakaknya kembali menelpon dan menyuruhnya cepat. "permisi ruangan pemimpin perusahaan ini lantai berapa?" Tanya sakura pada seorang resepsionis.

"ada keperluan apa nona?" Tanya wanita itu kembali dengan sopan.

"aku mau mengantarkan barang penting ini" kata sakura yang mengangkat sebuah amplop.

"anda bisa pergi kelantai 10, dan disana ada resepsionis anda bisa bertanya dimana ruangan direktur" jelas wanita.

Sakura menganguk "terima kasih" sakura segera pergi kelift dan menekan angka 10 membuat kotak mesin itu membawanya naik keatas.

"maafkan saya, hingga melupakan dokumen penting itu" ucap seorang pria bermabut merah.

"tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu formal sasori-san" kata laki-laki itu.

Lalu terdengar pintu diketuk dan masuk seorang wanita "ada yang ingin bertemu anda tuan" kata wanita itu.

"itu mungkin adikku" ucap sasori "suruh dia masuk" sambung laki-laki yang duduk dihadapan sasori itu.

Lalu sakura masuk dan mendekati kakaknya, "ini yang kau minta baka aniki tersayang" ucap sakura dengan tersenyum palsu.

Sasori yang mengetahui kalau adiknya itu sedang kesal hanya bisa tersenyum "maaf merepotkanmu adikku tersayang" balas sasori.

Laki-laki itu tertegun saat melihat gadis pink itu masuk "ka-karin" gumamnya yang untungnya tidak didengar oleh 2 orang yang sedang berbincang itu.

"ah perkenalkan saki, dia adalah direktur perusahaan ini" ucap sasori membuat sakura menoleh "dia uchiha sasuke"

Wajah sakura yang semula akan tersenyum menghilang berganti dengan wajah dingin dan marah. "sakura ada apa?" Tanya sasori yang melihat adiknya diam.

Sakura maju mendekat, dan yang mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air diatas meja dan menumpahkannya kebaju sasuke membuat sasori dan sasuke terkejut. "kau pantas menerimanya" ucap sakura dengan dingin.

"apa yang kau lakukan" geram sasuke melihat jasnya basah.

"kau pantas menerimanya, kau telah merebut seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku bagi keluargaku keluargamu adalah sesuatu yang ingin aku lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini" ucap sakura dengan geram wajahnya telah merah dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya sasuke bingung.

"kau" sakura menunjuk wajah sasuke "kau telah merebut kakakku Karin haruno" kali ini wajah sakura telah berubah menjadi sendu bahkan air mata kan tumpah jika saja dia tidak segera berbalik dan pergi dari situ.

"Karin" gumam sasuke, kemarahan yang tadi ada seakan lenyap setelah mendengar nama itu. raut bersalah muncul diwajahnya.

"maafkan adikku sasuke" ucap sasori menyesal "aku tidak tahu bahwa dia masih mengingat kejadian itu bahkan sampai menyimpan dendam pada keluargamu"

"tidak, dia memang berhak marah" balas sasuke "pertemuan ini kita tunda dulu besok kita akan lanjut membicarakan"

"baiklah" sasori keluar dan mencari sakura tapi sepertinya sakura sudah tidak ada diperusahaan itu.

"Karin, maaf" gumam sasuke lalu mengusap wajahnya gusar.

Sasori pulang kerumah "aku pulang"

Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekat "mana adikmu? Apa kalian tidak bertemu" Tanya wanita itu.

"hahh sakura membuatku hampir jantungan tadi" ucap sasori membuat ibunya bingung "dia ternyata masih mengingat kejadian Karin"

Ibunya terkejut mendengar itu "apa yang kau temui hari ini perusahaan uchiha corp?" sasori menganguk.

"hahh aku tidak tau lagi, semoga sasuke tidak membatalkan kesepakatan ini" harap sasori "lalu kemana sakura?"

"dia pasti pergi kekakaknya, sudahlah dia pasti akan kembali" ucap ibunya "sebaiknya kau membersihkan dirimu lalu turun makan malam" sambung ibunya.

Sakura berjalan disebuah tempat pemakaman, tepatnya dikeluarga haruno. Sakura terduduk disamping nisan batu tertulis terbaring dengan damai haruno Karin. "cihh terbarin g dengan damai, kau bahkan tidak hidup dengan baik dank au pergi dengan cara yang mengerikan" geram sakura.

Waktu sore hari tapi langit sudah gelap karena awan hitam, "aku sangat merindukanmu kak" lirih sakura yang berbaring diatas nisan batu itu.

Zzrrraaaaaaassshhh

Hujan turun mengguyur bumi dan membasahi tubuh sakura, "kenapa, kenapa ini bisa terjadi padamu" sakura menangis meraung, untung saja hujan turun dengan deras sehingga menyamarkan suara tangisannya.

Tanpa sakura sadari ada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya memandanginya dalam diam, sasuke yang tadi berniat mengunjungi Karin tidak jadi saat melihat sakura menangis dikuburan itu entah kenapa perasaan bersalah semakin menjalar didirinya.

"aku mencintaimu Karin" setelah berkata begitu sasuke berbalik meninggalkan kawasan itu dan pergi kemobilnya.

"astaga saki, apa yang terjadi?" ibunya panik saat melihat sakura yang baru pulang jam 10 malam dan dengan kondisi basah kuyup, mata merah dan bengkak serta pakaiannya yang kotor.

Sakura hanya diam, ibunya hanya bisa tersenyum dia tahu sakura sedang tidak ingin berbicara sekarang "sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu nanti kau sakit, ibu akan bawakan makananmu kekamar"

Flashback

Karin berjalan dikoridor, lalu tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil memeluknya membuatnya kaget "one-chan aku merindukanmu" teriak girang gadis kecil itu.

"saki apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Karin bingung melihat adiknya bisa berada dirumah keluarga uchiha

"aku datang bersama ayah dan ibu serta onii-chan" jawab gadis kecil itu "apa kakak senang tinggal disini? Dirumah tak ada yang menemaniku tidur dan menemaniku bermain"

"maaf sayang kakak tidak bisa pulang, sekarang kakak akan tinggal disini " jawab Karin mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"apa kakak tidak rindu padaku?"

Karin tersenyum "aku sangat merindukanmu, ayah, ibu bahkan sasori-nii. Tapi kakak tidak bisa karena kakak tidak bisa pulang lagi"

"aku tidak mengerti kak," sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya

Karin mengajak rambut adiknyaitu "sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa pulang" ucap Karin membuat adiknya bingung "ikut aku"

"sebenarnya aku menyukai dia" tunjuk Karin pada pemuda berambut raven yang sedang berbincang bersama pria berambut panjang dan pria berambut merah"kakak sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia mencintaiku juga"

"dia pasti menyukai kakak, soalnya kakakku kan paling cantik didunia" ucap sakura lalu memeluk kakaknya.

"terima kasih saki, aku sangat menyanyangimu" ucap Karin lalu mencium kening adiknya itu.

Flashback end

"selamat pagi semua" sapa sakura dengan riang yang turun dari tangga lalu mencium ibunya dan ayahnya dan menghadiahkan kakaknya pukulan dikepala.

"kau mencium ayah dan ibu sedang aku kau pukul, dasar adik durhaka" sasori memprotes tingkah adiknya itu.

Sakura tersenyum lalu dengan cepat dia mencium pipi kakanya itu dan akhirnya mau tidak mau sasori tersenyum geli dengan tingkah adiknya itu. "kau ada kelas pagi ini saki?" Tanya ibunya.

"iya bu, dan juga hari ini tugasku dikumpul jika tidak mau mendapat nilai merah oleh guru killer itu." jawab sakura lalu menggigit rotinya yang sudah diberi selai.

"aku duluan semuanya" ucap sakura yang berlari kecil mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi kegarasi.

"jangan mengungkit hal kemarin" ucap sang ibu

"dia memang adikku yang kuat" kata sasori lalu tersenyum "baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan, ada yang harus kukerjakan dikantor"

"hati-hati dijalan" ucap ibunya.

"kau melupaknku saat dua anakmu muncul" ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"jangan bilang kau cemburu jiraiya" ucap wanita itu "mereka adalah segalanya untuk kita, aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian dulu yang membuat sakura seperti mayat hidup saat Karin sudah pergi"

"hmm, dia memang putri kita yang kuat dia mengikuti sifat kakaknya"

"tidak, sakura berbeda. Sakura hidup dengan caranya sendiri sedang Karin terbelenggu oleh keluarga yang sama adalah mereka bisa menerima sesuatu dengan baik"

Sakura berjalan kedalam ruang kelasnya, "sakura pagi" sakura menghelah nafasnya dia kenal betul suara siapa yang memanggilnya.

aku menoleh dan melihat hinata dan ino dengan senyum ala malaikatnya padaku dan melambai padahal jarak kami tidak sejauh itu. "ada apa pig" tanyaku

ino terkekeh "pagi begini wajahmu sudah cemberut, ada apa?" tanyanya padaku, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membohongi mereka bagaimanapun caraku.

"hanya ada sedikit masalah, tapi semuanya sudah selesai walau masih sedikit kepikiran" jawabk, sedang mereka hanya tersneyum menganguk.

"jika kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita pada kami saki" kali ini hinata berbicara padaku dengan senyum tulusnya, aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju cafeteria kampusnya, disana sudah ada teman-temannya yang melambai padanya. "sepertinya ku betah mengambil kelas guru killer itu" kata ino

"mau bagaimana lagi" jawab sakura

"ya sudah kalau begitu hari ini sakura akan mentraktir kita semua yeeeaaaayyyy" teriak girang ino diikuti temannya yang lain.

"heii kapan aku bilang seperti itu" protes sakura tapi sepertinya percuma teman-temannya tidak mendengar dan malah memesan makanan.

"baiklah, jadi kita sepakat sekarang" kata sasuke yang langsung bersalaman dengan sasori tanda setuju.

"iya, berarti kita bisa memulai pembangunan itu" ucap sasori "semoga kedepannya semua baik-baik saja"

"ya aku harap" sambung sasuke. "bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sekarang?" ajak sasuke

"ino sangat pintar menguras dompetku hari ini" gumam sakura menuju mobilnya hari itu sudah tak ada lagi kelas untuknya jadi siang itu dia berniat pulang saja.

Sakura berjalan kearah mobil sportnya, "ada apa kak?" sakura menjepit ponselnya antara telinga dan pundaknya.

"bisa kau datang kerestoran Nicola, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang" ucap sang kakak.

Sakura berfikir "tapi aku sudah makan tadi bersama temanku" tolak sakura karena memang saat istirahat pertama dia sudah makan sampai isi dompetnya terkuras habis.

"ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak pernah makan bersama diluar" bujuk sasori, sakura menghelah nafasnya.

"baiklah baka aniki,aku akan sampai dalam 15 menit" sakura menutup ponselnya dan menyalakan mobilnya untuk pergi kerestoran yang mungkin akan ada kejadian yang tidak terduga.

"semoga semuanya baik-baik saja jika begini" gumam sasori lalu tersenyum tipis.

"ada apa sasori" Tanya sasuke yang baru datang dari toilet, sedang sasori hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"selamat datang" ucap sang pelayan saat sakura masuk. "apa anda sudah memesan tempat duduk"

"seseorang sudah memesannya," jawab sakura, wanita menganguk dan menunduk hormat. Sakura masuk dan mencari sosok sang kakak.

"saki" sakura melihat kakaknya melambai.

"dasar baka aniki" gumam sakura lalu melangkah, saat sampai dimeja itu dia kaget melihat sasuke yang juga ada. Karena sasuke duduk membelakanginya jadi dia tidak tahu siapa yang bersama kakaknya itu.

"apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Tanya sakura sambil melihat kakaknya dengan tajam.

Sasori tersenyum "kami hanya makan siang bersama saat mendapat kesepakatan dalam bisnis kali ini" jawab sasori.

"kalau begitu aku akan kembali, lagipula ada dia yang menemani kakak makan" baru saja sakura akan pergi tangannya di tahan oleh sasori.

"kau sudah disini, jadi sebaiknya kau makan saja" sasori lalu mendudukan sakura disampingnya dan berhadapan dengan sasuke.

"jadi ini restoran baru itu, suasananya nyaman aku suka" ucap seorang gadis yang melihat seisi restoran itu.

"ahh sasuke-kun" teriak gadis itu yang segera berlari dan memeluk sasuke dan yang lebih kaget gadis itu mencium pipinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini shion?" Tanya sasuke.

"ehh, aku baru pulang jadi ingin mengelilingi jepang dan ternyata aku menemukanmu disini" dan kembali gadis itu memeluk sasuke.

"ah maaf haruno-san" ucap sasuke pada sasori "kenalkan dia shion uchiha sepepupuku yang tinggal diitalia melanjutkan studi seninya disana"

"ahh salam kenal, saya sasori" sambil menjabat tangan shion.

"salam kenal haruno-san, maaf tadi aku reflex memeluk saat melihat sasuke-kun" ucpa gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis. "siapa gadis ini?" sambungnya melihat sakura

"ahh dia adikku sakura" jawab sasori, sakura menoleh dan tersenyum simpul lalu kembali melihat kearah lain.

"salam kenal sakura" ucap shion, dia hanya tersneyum melihat sakura yang dingin dan cuek. "boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian"

"tentu saja, lebih ramai lebih bagus akhh" sasori sedikit menjerit

"ada apa sasori-san?" Tanya shion.

"ah tidak apa-apa" jawab sasori, lalu dia menoleh pada sakura yang menatapnya datar. Ternyata sakura menginjak kaki sasori dengan sepatu ketsnya.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kita memesan" ucap sasuke yang langsung memanggil pelayan.

Acara makan itu terasa canggung dan kaku entah apa yang menyebabkannya "shion-san bagaimana dengan italia?" Tanya sasori memcah keheningan itu.

"hmm itali sangat mengagumkan dan merupakan kota yang indah, sekali-kali pergilah berlibir kesana" ucap shion lalu memotong steaknya.

Sakura memotong stiknya dengan kesal, "hmm jadi kau sekolah dimana sakura?" Tanya shion

Sakura menoleh "saya kuliah diuniversitas Tokyo, dan baru masuk semester 5" jawab sakura datar.

Shion menutup mulutnya "maaf aku fikir kau masih SMA, aku tidak bermaksud –"

"tidak apa-apa" potong sakura "semua yang pertama bertemu denganku pasti mengira aku masih anak kecil karena tubuhku ini"

Shion hanya tersenyum grogi sepertinya dia sudah membuat sakura tersinggung , "sakura sopanlah sedikit" tegur sasori

Sakura menoleh pada kakaknya lalu menoleh pada shion "maafkan perkataan saya tadi" ucap sakura lalu menunduk maaf

"ah tidak, aku yang salah disini" shion cepat berucap.

"aku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang duluan" ucap sakura membuat mereka menoleh.

"kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya sasori

"aku masih ada sedikit urusan, jadi saya mohon diri" setelah berucap begitu sakura segera pergi dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan kakaknya.

"mm sepertinya aku membuat masalah dengan adikmu" ucap shion

"tidak, dia memang seperti itu entahlah hari ini dia sedikit sensitive" jawab sasori "jangan diambil hati, kalau begitu saya duluan masih ada urusan dikantor"

"hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang gadis haruno itu seperti tidak suka berada disini" ucap shion dan meminum minumannya.

"ceritanya panjang shion" jawab sasuke

"dan kupastikan kau akan menceritakannya, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka penasaran" ucap shion

"hn, ayo pulang ibu pasti merindukanmu" sasuke berdiri diikuti shion.

"hahh sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan paman dan bibi, apalagi kak itachi" kata shion lalu mengikuti sasuke keluar dari restoran.

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan komputernya, suara pintu terdengar "masuk, aku tidak menguncinya" ucap sakura tanpa menoleh.

Pintu terbuka dan sasori masuk " saki apa kau sibuk?" Tanya sasori sedang sakura diam tak menjawab dan terus mengetik.

"oke, aku tahu aku yang salah" kata sasori "tapi aku harap kau tidak terlalu membenci mereka, karena sekarang mereka sudah menjadi mitra kita saki"

"aku tidak marah padamu onii-chan" ucap sakura tanpa menoleh "aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku jika aku melihat wajahnya"

"baiklah, aku tidak akan mengajakmu lagi jika dia ada bersamaku" kata sasori

Sakura menoleh "baguslah" kata sakura. "mau menemaniku tidur"

"tentu saja adik kecilku" ucap sasori lalu naik keatas tempat tidur sakura dan masuk kedalam selimut.

Sakura mematikan komputernya dan ikut naik keatas ranjang, dia langsung memeluk kakaknya itu dan mencari posisi yang nyaman. "kau tidak pernah berubah" ucap sasori sambil mengelus kepala sakura.

"aku tidak akan pernah berubah" balas sakura " nee onii-chan apa kau tidak merindukan one-chan disana?" Tanya sakura

Sasori terdiam "aku tentu merindukannya, tapi kita tahu dia sekarangsudah berada ditempat yang tenang" ucap sasori.

"tapi aku masih tidak bisa melupakan one-chan, aku selalu merindukannya." Suara sakura berubah menjadi lirih "aku tahu aku harus melangkah kedepan, tapi aku tidak bisa kakakku telah pergi disaat aku tidak memiliki kenanagan yang bisa aku kenang"

Akhirnya air mata itu tumpah, sakura memegang erat baju kakaknya itu dan menangis terisak dipelukan kakaknya. "dia akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini saki" ucap sasori

Sakura menganguk dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya demi meredamkan tangisannya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang tuanya. Sasori hanya memeluk erat sakura tanpa mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisan adiknya itu.

"hmm jadi begitu, tak kusangka akan ada orang yang menolak pesona dari sasuke uchiha dan dia malah membencimu" ucap shion.

"hahh entahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya" ucap sasuke.

"saranku sebaiknya kalian berbicara berdua," ucap shion "kala begitu aku akan pulang, aku sudah pamit pada bibi dan paman" sambung shion lalu keluar dari kamar sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan saran shion, apa perlu?. Sasuke menghelah nafasnya lalu dia membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut merah yang memakai kimono coklat gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik. "aku mencintaimu Karin" gumam sasuke lalu tersenyum pahit.

Pagi hari telah datang berganti posisi dengan malam, " wuuaaaahhhh" sakura terbangun kaget saat melihat jam menunjukan pukul 08.45.

Sakura menoleh kekasurnya dan melihat kakaknya yang tertawa geli melihat adiknya "dasar baka aniki kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku" geram sakura

"siapa suruh kau tidur seperti orang mati, beberapa kali aku membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak bangun juga. Hampir aku mengambil air dan memandikanmu di tempat tidur" jawab kakaknya lalu turun dari ranjang.

Sakura memasang wajah geram lalu dengan cepat dia melempar kakaknya dengan bantal tapi dengan sukses sasori menangkapnya. Sakura semakin geram "jika kau melempariku terus sebaiknya kau lihat jam"

Sakura berhenti dan segera berlari kekamar mandi, sasori hanya tertawa melihat adiknya pintu kamar mandi terbuka "kau akan dapat balasannya muka bayi" lalu sakura kembali menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

"ada apa saki, mukamu berantakan sekali" tegur hinata yang melihat sakura duduk disampingnya.

"ahh baka anikiku tidak membangunkanku pagi tadi, dan membuatku harus mengejar waktu untuk mengumpul tugasku pada dosen" sakura menghelah nafasnya.

"hahha sepertinya kakakmu sangat senang mengerjaimu" timpal temari

"hn" gumam sakura lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi berbelanja" usul ino. "sekali-kali kita harus refreshing dari tumpukan tugas"

"terserah kau saja" jawab tenten.

"ayo, lagipula aku mau ketoko buku" sambung sakura mengangat kepalanya.

"aku akan menemanimu saki" timpal hinata membuat sakura menoleh dan menganguk.

"ohh aku heran pada mereka berdua, kenapa buku begitu tidak bisa dipisahkan dari mereka" kata ino, sedang sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada ino.

"baiklah ayo berangkat, ini sudah hampir siang" kata temari yang berdiri lalu diikuti yang lain.

Dan disinilah mereka dipusat perbelanjaan elit shibuya, "aku dan hinata akan ketoko buku, kita bertemu saat makan siang" ucap sakura lalu pergi bersama hinata.

"kau mencari buku apa hina?" Tanya sakura dibalik rak.

"aku lupa judulnya hehe" jawaban hinata membuat sakura menganga "tapi buku ini seperti menceritakan kepercayaan seseorang yang telah hilang" sambng hinata.

Sakura menganguk "hmm mungkin itu buku motivasi"tebak sakura "coba kau cari dirak sana" tunjuk sakura dirak kedua dari sudut, hinata menganguk lalu pergi.

sakura menunjuk satu persatu buku yang disusun sambil membaca judulnya, "ah ini dia" ucap sakura lalu menarik sebuah buku berjudul _'system saraf otak'._ Lalu sakura kembali mencari buku selanjutnya dirak lain.

Sakura akan menarik sebuah buku tapi sebuah tangan yang juga memegang buku itu, "ah maaf silahkan" ucap sakura menunduk.

"terima kasih"ucap laki-laki itu, sakura merasa kenal dengan suara itu lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan betul sasuke berdiri dihadapannya.

Entah kenapa wajah sakura kini berubah menjadi dingin, sakura akan berbicara tapi dia teringat kata kakaknya semalam _'tapi aku harap kau tidak terlalu membenci mereka, karena sekarang mereka sudah menjadi mitra kita saki'._

sakura menghelah nafasnya dia mengatupkan bibirnya kuat dan berniat pergi jika sebuah tangan tidak menahannya "tunggu" ucap sasuke

"lepas" ucap sakura dengan dingin, lalu sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku?" Tanya sasuke, sakura mengepalkan tanganya kuat baru saja dia akan berbalik seseorang datang.

"teme, kau dapat bukunya" terdengar suara laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang mendekat pada mereka berdua "ehh ada apa?"

Sakura tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan tadi dan segera pergi mencari hinata untuk pergi dari situ secepatnya. "siapa dia teme?"

"dia bukan siapa-siapa naruto, ini bukunya " ucap sasuke lalu menyerahkan buku yang menjadi alasan bertemunya dia dengan sakura.

Flashback

"permisi sasuke-sama, tuan namikaze ingin bertemu dengan anda"lapor seorang wanita sekretaris sasuke.

"suruh dia masuk" balas sasuke

"teme kau sibuk?" Tanya naruto yang masuk.

Sasuke memnghelah nafasnya "untuk sekarang tidak, memang ada apa kau datang menemuiku?" Tanya sasuke

Naruto merapatkan tangannya kedepan wajah "tolong temani aku ketoko buku" pinta naruto sedang sasuke mengangkat keningnya, "kaa-chan memintaku membelikan dia buku"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri, lagipula hanya buku" ucap sasuke

"oh ayolah temani aku, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak begitu akrab dengan buku" bujuk naruto

"kau benci buku, lalu kenapa kau bisa memimpin perusahaan namikaze corp hingga bisa berdiri bersama uchiha corp"

Ucapan sasuke hanya ditanggapi cengiran naruto yang lebar "sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, aku tidak mau melihat kaa-chan mengamuk"

Flashback end

"ada apa saki?" Tanya hinata yang melihat wajah sakura yang keras.

"kenapa diantara jutaan orang yang tidak ingin aku temui malah dia yang muncul" gumam sakura, hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum.


End file.
